


The Case of the Super Secret Spy Message

by Treon



Category: The Americans (TV 2013), White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie was sure his parents would contact him one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Super Secret Spy Message

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover notes:  
> Mozzie - an orphan from birth, Mozzie is convinced his parents were spies. He's chosen the criminal lifestyle at a young age.  
> Philip and Elizabeth - KGB sleeper spies  
> This story is based firmly in White Collar reality

~~ Mr. Jeffries' orphanage, 1980 ~~

"Mr. Jerffries! Mr. Jeffries!" Mozzie stumbled into the headmaster's office, waving a newspaper. "Look at this!"

Jeffries looked up from his work. "What is it, Mozzie?"

"She's trying to find me."

"Who? Calm down." The kid was practically dancing.

"My mother!"

Jeffries sighed inwardly. He'd thought a newspaper subscription would encourage the kids to read, give them a better perspective of the outside world. But it seemed that Mozzie had only one thing in mind. Every week it was some other secret message.

The kid was already straightening up the paper on his desk, his stubby finger tapping a two line message in the classified ads section. "See?"

Jeffries played along and read the ad. "They're looking for a stray kitten."

Mozzie nodded sagely at that. "That's right. Me."

The headmaster gave Mozzie a quick hug. "Mozzie, I know it's difficult, but you need to focus on the present, not the past. Real spies don't exchange message like this, that's only in the movies."

Mozzie quietly folded the paper. It didn't matter whether Mr. Jeffries believed him or not. He knew the truth.

And if his mother was looking for him, he was going to let her where she could find him.

~~ The Meet ~~

The park was quite empty, when Philip stopped by a coffee vendor and picked up a coffee to go. He glanced at his watch. He was right on time. He circled the park, ensuring there was no surveillance, and then settled down to wait on one of the benches. Normally, he wouldn't have come personally for such a meeting, but the drop was urgent and they'd been expecting contact for over a week now. Elizabeth was in no condition to go, so it fell to him.

He'd chosen a spot from which he could see both entrances to the park. He kept an eye on them as he sipped his coffee.

Not five minutes later, a red-haired kid appeared. He seemed to be doing everything he could to draw attention to himself: wearing sunglasses and a long overcoat, a newspaper under his arm. He took a quick look around and then headed straight to Philip. He stopped one bench over, waved the paper over the seat to clean it, and then gingerly sat down. He then flipped his paper open and started paging through it, but it was obvious he wasn't reading.

Philip glanced at him, only to discover the kid staring back. He sighed.

"Psssssssssssst."

Philip looked over at the kid. He was still pretending to read the paper.

"I'm here for your message," The kid stage-whispered.

That caught Phlip's attention. He looked at him carefully. "What?"

"Your message."

Philip laughed easily. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Really?" Forgetting himself for a moment, Mozzie put down the paper. "I think you do."

Philip just shook his head, turning his attention back to the roadways leading into the park. If their contact showed up, they'd have to move the meet. He took a sip of his coffee.

"You can drop the act, I know who you are." Mozzie lowered his voice, glancing around to make sure nobody heard them. "You're KGB."

Philip laughed again, but his laugh didn't reach his eyes, which were now focused on the young kid. This kid knew way more than he was supposed to. "Excuse me?"

Mozzie nodded knowingly, and winked at the spy. "Don't worry. I'm a spy too."

"But I'm not a spy."

"Right. And Apollo 11 landed on the moon."

"I don't know what you're talking about, kid." Philip finished the last of his coffee and got up. He was done with this talk.

Mozzie couldn't let the only link to his parents walk off just like that. He had to find a way to contact them. "Hey, look! Feds!" He pointed behind Philip.

The minute the man turned around he ran over and reached into his pocket, but before his fingers closed on the man's wallet, he was on the ground, hand twisted behind his back.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing!" Mozzie struggled against the man's weight.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me." Philip glanced around and then quickly dragged the kid to his feet. "Do you parents know you're here, pickpocketing?"

"I don't have parents," Mozzie informed him, dusting himself off. He swept up the paper from the floor, where it had fallen in the recent struggle. "They had to give me up for adoption, because they were spies."

"I see." Philip considered him for a moment.

"I know you have a message for me." Mozzie squinted up at the KGB man, raising the paper in his hand. "You answered my message, you said you were looking for me. See?"

What?! Philip grabbed the paper, darting quick looks around as he considered his options. "You say you're an orphan."

"That's right."

"You hungry?"

~~ Burger joint ~~

Mozzie swallowed down his burger, keeping a close watch on the KGB agent. The man was on the phone, and he didn't look happy.

"He made me," Philip told Elizabeth.

"What do you mean he 'made you'?"

"He's the one who posted the answer in the paper."

As expected, Elizabeth was incredulous. "A kid?! How could he know the code?"

"I have no idea." Philip turned to glance over at the kid in question. The kid waved. He waved back.

"You have to find out what he knows and then get rid of him."

"Get rid of him?" The kid looked about Paige's age.

"Philip, we don't have much choice."

Philip nodded to himself. "Right." Kids had a wild imagination and most chances were nobody was going to believe a kid who said he met a KGB agent. But there was always a risk somebody would believe him, and the consequences of that could be disastrous.

He hung up the phone, but when he turned back, the kid was gone.

~~~~~~

Mozzie peeked out of the alley across the road from the restaurant, his heart pounding in his ears as Philip ran outside, looking up and down the street. Who knew lip reading would come in useful so quickly?

One thing was painfully clear: He had no idea who this guy was, but a real Russian spy would know what he was talking about. He would have to find a different way to get a message to his mother.


End file.
